


A Lifetime With You

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and one smut scene, auah, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline had been each other's life for as long they could recall, but perhaps one school project together will give them the chance to change their relationship forever. AU/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalcheeesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalcheeesecake/gifts).



> I hope you like it, honey :)

“Ugh, he’s disgusting.” Caroline told Elena as she saw Klaus snogging a girl from her cheerleader squad.

Her friend smiled knowingly, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are jealous.”

“I’m- I’m not jealous.” Caroline huffed, “I’m simply concerned for her well-being. Besides, I need my cheerleaders focused. I don’t want them crying in a corner because they thought they actually meant something to him and then were tossed aside and-“

“Ok, I get it!” Elena raised her hands. “You’re not jealous of Klaus.”

“Damn right. I mean, why would I be jealous of him? It’s not as if I liked him or anything.”

Lie.

Caroline had hated him for a long time and the two of them had been rivals since pre-school, but it’d been awhile since she could honestly say she felt nothing for him.

It wasn’t the bad boy attitude, nor the soft artist persona he’d showed her sometimes. Truth be told, she wasn’t quite sure what it was. Perhaps a little bit of everything. The only thing she knew for sure was that her heart sank a little whenever she saw him with someone else and that butterflies fluttered in her stomach whenever he was around.

Sure, Klaus was an asshole and probably the most annoying human being she’d ever met, but Caroline was sure she was falling for him.

She just didn’t know what to do about it.

During freshman year she’d suspected he nurtured a crush for her, but she’d been with Tyler then and, honestly, she hadn’t been ready to admit to herself, let alone to him, that maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

Now they were on their last year of school and she didn’t know if his feelings were still the same. Caroline couldn’t help but hope they were.

“Forbes!” Klaus called her later that day while she was passing through his locker.

Caroline walked to him, “What do you want?” her voice came out a bit harshly, as if she were annoyed to be talking to him. Covering their connection with hostility had become a habit of hers in the last years.

He smirked, “Calm down, sweetheart. I merely want to talk to you about the Biology project. When do you want to do it?”

Crap. The Biology project… She’d totally forgotten about that.

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to picture her schedule in her mind. “Right… How about Thursday after school? We can meet in my house. That is, of course, if you’re not too busy distracting my cheerleaders.”

Klaus raised his brows, an amused smile on his lips. “Jealous, love?”

_Yes._

She scoffed, crossing her arms, “You wish.”

“Very well, then. Thursday after school. Tell me, sweetheart, will your mother be home?” he asked, his voice flirtatious.

Caroline glared at him, “No, she won’t. But I guess I should warn you that she keeps a gun at home and I know how to use it.”

He licked his lips. “I have no doubt in my mind that’s true.”

She rolled her eyes before turning to walk away.

Klaus flirted a lot with her, which would be a great indication of his feelings if it weren’t his usual behaviour to all of the female population.

Still, the idea of spending an afternoon alone with him wasn’t displeasing at all.

On Thursday, Klaus drove with her to her place, leaving Rebekah and Kol to fight over who’d drive his back to the Mikaelson’s house.

“One Direction, love?” he asked with his eyebrows raised once she’d turned on the radio and began to sing the lyrics to one of their songs.

“I’m driving. It’s my car. You don’t get to choose what we listen to _and_ you have to put up with my singing. Deal with it, Mikaelson.”

He smirked, “You do have such a beautiful voice. I recall that Talent Show back in 2004… It sure was a memorable performance.” Klaus teased, talking about when her stage fright made her so anxious she threw up on stage in front of the whole school.

“Shut up! It was over ten years ago. Let it go. Or we’ll have to talk about-“

“I was seven!” Klaus raised his hands in defeat, already knowing she’d mention that one time he’d peed his pants.

Caroline grinned, “Fine. Then how about we agree never to mention any stories about out body fluids ever again?”

“Deal.”

She loved those moments between them. Despite of all of their constant fights and bickering, Klaus had been in her life for almost as long as Elena or Bonnie and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

In a twisted way, he was one of her closest friends and talking to him could be very easy and fun and _right._

And judging by the way her heart pulsed in her chest; ringing loudly in her ears whenever he gave her a dimpled smile, she was so screwed, because apparently Caroline Forbes hadn’t been smart enough not to be seduced by him.

Once they arrived at the house, they worked in peace and harmony, completely in synch with each other’s ideas.

“I think we could question how, even though we are taught Darwin’s evolution theory, we’re also trained to think like Lamarck.” Klaus suggested.

“Like people saying that fishes that live in caves are blind because they live in a cave rather than they live in a cave because they developed other senses that allowed them to live there?”

“Exactly.” He agreed, “People say things like this all the time, I suppose it’d be good if we explored the differences between their theories like this.”

Caroline hummed in agreement, seeing how that could make their work more interesting than only explaining the different theories.

A few hours later, they managed to finish their project and were both confident about its quality – after all, anything under A was unacceptable for both of them – when Caroline asked if he wanted to have dinner there.

“I mean… Just because my mom won’t be home until later and I hate eating alone.” She justified when she saw the surprised look on his face.

Klaus smiled at her, “Sure, love. Wouldn’t want you to feel lonely, would we?”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “If you’re going to make fun of me, then you can leave.”

“I’m not making fun of you, love. I’m perfectly happy to keep you company. Though, I’m not sure I can trust your culinary abilities.” He teased.

Caroline huffed, “Oh, because I can trust yours?”

Klaus shrugged.

They ended up ordering pizza.

She turned on the TV so they could watch something as they ate, but neither of them paid any attention to what was on screen, both being too focused on each other, laughing and talking easily, sitting close enough that their legs were touching.

“I had fun today.” Klaus told her.

“You know what? Me too. Which proves that you aren’t the same asshole you were in kindergarten.”

He rolled his eyes, “Ok, so maybe I pushed you when we were five. I think it’s time you got over it. We could start clean, be friends.”

She laughed, “But isn’t this so much more fun?”

Klaus looked into her eyes for a few seconds, tilting his head slightly to the side, analysing her and moving his head closer so their lips were only a few inches apart, “I think there’s something that could be even better.” He said in a husky voice.

“Yeah?” her breathing quickened, her eyes flickering to his lips.

“Yes.”

She wasn’t sure who launched for whom, but suddenly they were kissing each other senseless, his arms encircling her back and pulling her closer while her hands were buried in his hair.

His tongue teased her lips and she parted them, allowing him some access. Caroline moaned against his mouth making him groan in response. When air was gone from their lungs, Klaus began to press kisses along her jaw and neck.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this, Caroline.”

The rational part of her brain was desperately trying to work, trying to make sense of the situation, but it was hard to do so when his mouth returned to hers.

This kiss was briefer with her pulling away.

“Klaus.” She whispered against his lips, her eyes shut, trying to focus despite his inebriating scent. “We shouldn’t.”

He frowned. “Why not?” Klaus asked, though he retreated a little, giving her some space and allowing him to look in her eyes. “I want you, Caroline. And I think you want me too.”

“I-“ Caroline didn’t know what to say. Yes, she wanted him, but she’d also seen him play so many girls, convinced them they were special only to leave them when he got bored. She didn’t want to be just another notch in his belt.

“You?” he raised an eyebrow, looking at expectantly.

“I don’t want to be just another girl to you.”

He looked at her for a second, “You’re not. You’ll never be ‘just’ anything.”

Caroline hesitated, “I’m not sure I can trust you.”

Klaus seemed hurt by her words as he stood up, his jaw locked, taking a few steps away from her. “I don’t get it, Caroline. I thought you knew… How I felt about you. I thought you knew.”

She got up as well, “How do I know that you haven’t said the same things to all those other girls and-“

“Can’t you see they were all a distraction because I couldn’t get you out of my mind?” he interrupted her, approaching her. “Can’t you see that I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember?” he yelled. Klaus forced himself to breath a few times, calming himself down, his features softening as he reached to cup her cheek. “I love you, Caroline.”

“I-“ she couldn’t find the words she wanted to say, she couldn’t move feeling so enchanted by the feelings she had just heard him confess and that were displayed so clearly in his beautiful blue eyes.

Klaus nodded, “I see.”

He took her lack of response the wrong away and stepped away feeling rejected, turning around so he could leave the house.

That was when Caroline’s brain decided to function again, quickly holding him by the wrist and tugging to turn towards her. She didn’t hesitate as she pulled him down by the shirt, their mouths colliding.

Klaus responded to the kiss immediately, pulling her closer.

“I love you too.” She said smiling.

He grinned in response, meeting her lips with his once more.

* * *

Being Klaus Mikaelson’s girlfriend was actually pretty incredible. At least in Caroline’s opinion. He could be sweet when he wanted to and was attentive and good to her.

That look on his face whenever he saw her… No one had ever looked at her like that before.

So, even though they’d still fight – Klaus was a difficult person and she was known for her stubbornness, after all – things were going amazingly well. Even with her friends; Caroline had expected some resistance to accept the idea of them being together, but she just actually found out about a bet on when they’d finally stop dancing around each other and get together.

Bonnie had won.

Things had been so perfect over the last couple of months that Caroline half-expected something to go wrong. And it did.

“Love, I need to talk to you.” Klaus came to her once she’d finished her cheerleader practice.

She frowned, sensing something had happened by the tone he’d used. “Is everything alright?” she asked, searching for his eyes, though he kept looking away.

He hesitated, “I have some news.”

“Good or bad?” she asked, fearing the answer.

Klaus pondered for a moment, “I think it depends on how you look at it.” he sighed and she gave him a confused look. “I’ve been accepted into Cambridge.” He clarified. “I’ll be moving back to England next fall.”

She tried to keep the smile on her face while she let that piece of information sink in. “Oh. That’s… That’s so great, Klaus. You totally deserve it. I’m so happy for you!”

“Love-“

“No, don’t. This is good news and we’re celebrating.” She assured him. “I’m really proud of you.”

And she truly was.

Sure, maybe a small part of her was hurt because he hadn’t even told her he’d applied to a university out of the country and, yes, she’d assumed they’d be going to NYU together when they’d both been accepted, but she was not about to become an unsupportive girlfriend.

“Would you like to have dinner tonight at my house? My mother is making a big deal out of it and she wants to celebrate it. Even Finn and Sage are coming. It’d be less boring if you were there.”

Caroline forced a smile, “I’d love to. I… Uh, I need to go now. I’ll see you later.”

Klaus kissed her quickly, “See you later, sweetheart.”

* * *

Dinner with the Mikaelsons was always something that amused Caroline to no end. The constant bickering between the siblings, Elijah trying to be superior to all of them and Kol’s occasional pranks were always fun to see.

That night, however, she couldn’t quite enjoy any of it.

She wasn’t mad at Klaus. Honestly, she wanted to be. She wanted to hate him for leaving… Maybe it’d be easier to accept when he was truly gone. She wouldn’t miss him so much.

Almost subconsciously, Caroline had already started a countdown. They’d only be having a few more months together and it was breaking her.

Yes, maybe high school boyfriends weren’t supposed to last, but it didn’t make the fact they ended any easier.

“Caroline, are you ok?” Esther asked her.

She was a pleasant enough woman, who seemed to enjoy Caroline a lot, but she also had a difficult relationship with Klaus and the fact that she’d been compliant to Mikael’s treatment of her son until the day of his death didn’t make Caroline like her very much.

“Yes. Sorry, I was just distracted.” Caroline explained when she realized she had zoomed out.

Klaus squeezed her hand under the table, looking at her as if asking what was going on. She just shook her head slightly, knowing by the look on his eyes that he’d noticed her strange behaviour and wasn’t willing to let it go.

And, indeed, later that night when they were in his room he asked her, “Caroline, you’ve been acting weird all day since I told you. I just… I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? Getting accepted into a super prestigious university? Don’t be. I am happy for you, Klaus. I really, really am. I’m just… I’m not happy for us.”

He frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Well… Sure, we could try a long distance relationship, but when do these even work? And the other option is breaking up at the end of the summer… I love you. I don’t want to lose you. And this is not me asking you not to go, by the way. I want this for you. I am insanely proud of you. It just sucks for us.”

Klaus didn’t know what to say. He’d thought about it, what it’d mean to them and he knew it probably wouldn’t end well. He didn’t know how to comfort her.

So he just pulled her closer, hugging her.

“I love you, ok? We’ll figure it out.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 Summer went by so quickly and when they realized it was already time to say goodbye.

They’d spent the last few months creating beautiful, everlasting memories, enjoying every second they were still together.

They’d also decided to try to be together despite the distance. Neither of them was willing to let the other go, it wasn’t in their nature. So Caroline would plan them a schedule for skyping, they could text all the time and they’d be seeing each other during winter and summer breaks.

In theory, it could work, but they’d have to wait and see.

“I’m going to miss you.” She whispered to him when they were lying on his bed, her head on his chest. The next day, she’d be going to New York, so she’d managed to convince her mother to spend the night there with him.

“And I’m going to miss you.” He caressed her hair, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

“You better no find some other blonde girl, do you understand?”

He chuckled next to her ear, “I think we don’t have to worry about that, sweetheart.”

“Why is that so?”

“Because no one else can ever capture my attention when you are mine.”

Caroline smiled, moving so she could press a kiss to his lips. “Good.” His hands found their way to her waste, pulling her on top of him. “And now the question is… How will you survive without my body pressed to yours?” her voice came out hoarse, “Tell me, will you tell your roommates to leave you alone, kick them out of their own bedroom, only so you can call me and ask me to take off my clothes for you? And you’ll watch me touch myself wishing it was you instead?”

Klaus turned them around so he’d be on top.

“Yes.” He brushed his nose against her cheek, his breath hot against her skin. “And you will touch yourself wishing it was my cock. You will miss the way I come down your throat or the way my tongue feels inside of you. You will send me pictures of yourself dripping wet for me because you’ll want me to know that, even when we’re an ocean apart, you can still drive me crazy. Isn’t that right, sweetheart? You’ll love teasing me.”

She smiled, “I will.”

Klaus smirked as he kissed her, already working to take her blouse off as she tossed away her shorts and knickers. He unclasped her bra rather impatiently, throwing it at the floor.

“Beautiful.” He murmured and let his lips touch the skin of neck, sucking and biting it. His hand was on her breast, pinching her hardening nipple as the other teased her folds. “So wet for me, love.”

“Always.” She promised. “Fuck, Klaus.” She muttered when he found her clit.

He grinned and started circling her nipple with his tongue, sucking the sensitive bud at the same time he pushed two fingers inside of her. Caroline moaned.

“I love how loud you are, love. How you love to scream my name for everyone to hear that you are mine.”

“Don’t stop!” she pleaded, but he ignored her, retreating his fingers. “Klaus…” she begged.

He undressed himself quickly, reaching for a condom on his bedside table. Caroline quickly helped him put it on, already spreading her legs for him.

Klaus didn’t hesitate and with a quick movement he was already inside of her, making her gasp as she adjusted to his size, her legs moving to encircle his waist.

“Caroline…” he whispered her name tenderly when he began to move.

“Yes! Faster, Klaus! Please… I need more.” She begged and he was happy to attend her wishes. “I’m so close.” She whispered just before hitting her climax.

Klaus came soon after, muttering her name.

He held her close afterwards, their sweated bodies clinging to each other, to that feeling of safety the other provided.

Soon they’d both be leaving to new places, far away from home. Far away from what they knew.

It was both scary and exciting.

* * *

Caroline fell in love with New York. It was so alive and bright and huge. She’d been meant to live there.

Her classes were incredible and her roommate was beginning to grow on her after a few months – Katherine Pierce was not an easy woman to live with, but life never got boring with her either.

And Klaus… She missed him, a lot. But she also had always so much to do and her life was already so busy she could occupy her mind with other things.

Still, they’d both wait impatiently for the next time they could talk and see each other, even if through a screen.

“Uh… Who exactly is that girl?” Caroline asked him as soon as the call connected. Katherine had gone out on a date, so she was alone.

Klaus frowned, “What girl, love?”

“Camille O’Connell.” She explained, talking about the picture the other blonde girl had uploaded, her hands all over Caroline’s girlfriend.

His eyes widened for a second as he tried to assure her. “She was my partner in one of my projects. She means nothing, love. You know that.”

She knew, but she also liked keeping him on his toes. After all, to Caroline’s trained eyes, the murderous look on Klaus’s face and how uncomfortable he was around the other girl was obvious.

“I was your partner in a project.” She told him, but smiled. “Relax, I’m just teasing. I know you’re too in love with me to even pay attention on some other chick out there.”

He smirked, “I’m glad you know it, sweetheart. I hope the feeling is mutual.”

“It is.” She agreed. “So, how was your weekend? Did you do anything interesting?”

“I’ve been working on a few paintings, actually… I’ll send you the pictures later. And you?”

“That’d be great. Well, Katherine decided that I was worthy of her attention and took me on one of her so-called adventures.” She grinned and lowered her voice, “But I don’t think I can tell even you the details. She’d probably find out and kill me.”

Klaus chuckled, “She seems... nice. I’m glad your having fun.”

“You have to come to New York, Klaus! It’s seriously the most amazing place I’ve ever been. Granted, I’ve never really been anywhere, but still… You have to visit me.”

“I’d like that.” He mused, “And you should visit me too… There’s not a lot to do here in Cambridge, but we could take a trip to London. Or go to Scotland.”

Caroline smiled, her tireless mind already checking if that’d be possible. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, love. I have to go. I promised I’d meet Lucien at the pub tonight.”

“Okay… Have fun.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” She replied affectionately before disconnecting the call.

* * *

 

Caroline was anxious to see him again. She had arrived in Mystic Falls it’d been two days and now she was waiting rather impatiently at the airport for him, the idea of having him close to her again making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“Hello, love.” He’d said simply when he saw her, trying to play it cool.

She simply rolled her eyes and threw herself in his arms, revelling in the feeling of comfort only he could offer her. “Hi.” She replied against his neck.

Klaus held her close and tightly for a second before pulling away and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

“It’s been too long.”

“It has.” She agreed smiling. “Come on, you probably should say hi to your family too.”

He rolled his eyes, “I much rather be going home alone with you so I can ravish you properly.” He muttered under his breath making her blush as she urged him towards his mother and sister that were waiting for them a few steps behind.

Caroline’s love for Christmas had so little to do with the holiday that year it almost surprised her. But the joy of being close to him, being able to observe him while they talk… She’d missed it so dearly.

They exchanged gifts.

His was a beautiful sketch of her along with a gorgeous bracelet. Hers wasn’t as tender, but she knew he was extremely pleased by her racy lingerie and how things turned out that night.

Seeing Klaus again was so different than from seeing Elena or Bonnie. Seeing her old friends, despite the feeling of nostalgia, made her see how much she’d already grown that semester, how her new friends fit her new life in a way they’d never be able to, not matter how much she still loved them. Seeing Klaus made her think about the future. And maybe she was too young to be doing that, but she couldn’t help it.

He’d changed and so had she, but in ways that made her feel closer to him rather than distanced.

She couldn’t think of a day he wouldn’t be the perfect fit.

And, honestly, neither could he.

“I can’t believe it’s over already.” She sighed when they were saying goodbye, his things already in the car where he’d be heading to the airport.

“Me neither.”

“I hate saying goodbye.”

“I know and I hate it too.” He paused, “Caroline, I need to ask you this. Are you ok with us? With the way things were these past months?”

She frowned, “What do you mean? Do you want to… End things?” she asked a little panicked.

“No. No! Of course, not. I just… I need to know if you’re willing to continue this. I love you and I don’t want to let you go, but if you decide that you-“

“And you think I’m willing to let you go? Not a chance in hell. You’re stuck with me, ok?”

Klaus smirked, “I can live with that.”

“Well, it’s not like you have a choice.” She joked, her hands on his chest.

“Neither have you.” He reminded her before kissing her.

* * *

 

Their time apart was difficult.

There were fights and tears and doubts, but at the end of the day, they were willing to work things out and still be together. It was just a question of deciding if they’d prefer breaking up or not. And neither of them was willing to do that.

So when their time in their universities ended a new question had appeared in their minds. What now?

They didn’t want to start building their careers apart and, quite frankly, they were tired of being at such a long distance from each other. So they decided to sit down and talk about where they’d establish.

Klaus was the one to suggest New York, knowing that Caroline loved the city too much and that it offered great opportunities for both of them. They talked about it; she asked him if he was sure, telling him that she didn’t want him to live there just to please her, but by the end of the week they were already looking for an apartment.

They managed to find a good place in Manhattan, even though Caroline refused to let him use his family money to pay for the whole thing and wanting to share all the costs.

“This is the 21st century, Klaus. Men and women share the bill now, get over it.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, love. I’m just saying that it’s simply not necessary.”

Caroline didn’t have any of it, though. He just had to roll with it after a while.

Their life in New York was really promising. They both managed to find work and were enjoying it greatly. Despite Klaus’s difficult personality, he found a friend in Marcel, one of his co-workers, and Caroline still had Katherine, her partner in crime, but also Rebekah had moved to the city and had been growing closer to her.

Things seemed to be going so perfectly, that, once again, Caroline half-expected them to start going wrong at any moment.

Time, however, ended up proving it to be unnecessary.

In fact, the future looked brighter and brighter each passing day, especially when she came home to a nice surprise.

The room was filled with candles, the floor covered in rose petals and Klaus stood at the centre of it, looking handsome as hell while Caroline tried to figure if she’d forgotten an anniversary or some other important date… She came up with nothing, though.

“What… What is this?”

He walked to her, seeming almost hesitant, “Caroline, I think that in all of these years we’ve been together I have told you and showed you how much I love you. However, I don’t think that’s enough. I want to continue to be by your side for as long as you’ll let me… I want a lifetime with you, sweetheart. So, what I’m trying to say is…” he got down on his knee, holding out a small, velvet box that displayed a beautiful ring, “Will you marry me?”

Caroline’s eyes were filled with tears from his speech and from the surprise; her hands were covering her mouth as nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. A million time, yes.” She laughed happily as he pulled her into a kiss.

“You just made me the happiest man in the world.” He told her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“Oh, I know.”


End file.
